


Trying It

by Project324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clone Sex, Clonecest, F/F, Other, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima goes down on Sarah...For science of course.</p>
<p>Pure smut. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying It

"Okay, I have a question guys." Cosima hiccups holding a cup filled with whiskey. "Shoot." Sarah responds slamming her empty glass on the table and shuddering as the alcohol runs through her. Alison cringes as Sarah lets out a rather large belch. "What is it Cosima?" Alison asks as she politely sips on her drink. "Okay, so I know this is a rather crude question, but it's for science!" Cosima explains. "On with it, Cos." Sarah grunts as she fills up her glass once more. "Okay, so do you guys ummm...ya know...squirt during sex?" Cosima finishes blushing. Alison chokes on her drink and brings her hands defensively up to her chest. "Cosima, why in the world do you ask that?" Alison asks, glaring at Sarah as she starts cackling.

"It's just, I do, and I'm wondering if it's genetic." Cosima shrugs. Sarah continues to laugh. "Well, do you?" Alison huffs at the question. "I have a few times, yes." Alison answers stiffly. "With Donnie?" Sarah cackles. "He's that good?" Alison stands up to go get another bottle of whiskey. "Well, no." Alison admits quietly. "Then who?" Cosima inquires, curiously. "You guys are going to freak out." Alison says embarrassed. "Was it that Chad guy?" Sarah wonders. Alison shakes her head and sits back down, taking a swig out of the whiskey bottle. "Let's just say that Beth did it too." Alison clears her throat. Sarah and Cosima look at her dumbfounded. "Holy shite." Sarah exclaims. "You and Beth?" Cosima grins. "Awesome." 

"So, it must be genetic then, right?" Cosima concludes. Sarah shakes her head. "Yeah, I dont think so." Sarah downs her glass again. "Why not? Me, Alison, Beth, it's gotta be." Cosima throws her hands in the air. "Yeah, well, I've never done it." Sarah remarks. Cosima looks at her in shock. "Out of all of us, you seemed the most likely to." Cosima muses. "Hey, what does that mean? That I'm a slut?" Sarah spits, offended. "No, no, no, no." Cosima shakes her head. "You seem more in touch with your sexual self, more comfortable with your sexuality. In order to...do that...you have to let yourself go." Cosima explains. "I just don't think I'm capable." Sarah shrugs. "Maybe you just havent had good sex." Alison comments. Sarah looks at her, offended. "I have an amazing sex life, thank you."

"So you think." Cosima laughs. "Until you have better." Alison raises her hand slightly. "Mine was always during, um, oral." Alison waves her hand around. "Maybe that has something to do with it?" Cosima jumps out of her seat. "Mine too!" She exclaims. "It has to be." Sarah shrugs. "I've only ever performed oral." Cosima freezes. "You mean, you've never been gone down on?" Sarah shakes her head. "Holy moly, Sarah." Alison exclaims. "Dude." Cosima starts. "You have no idea what your missing." She states. "It can't be that great." Sarah retorts. "No, it is. You havent had sex until you've had that." Cosima says seriously. "Yeah, well, youre a lesbian." Sarah brushes her statements off.

"Well, have you ever thought about sex with a woman?" Alison inquires. Sarah gulps and shakes her head. "No. Cant say I have." Cosima points at her. "You're so lying!" Sarah scoffs. "I am not!" Cosima laughs. "Yeah, you are, your upper lip twitched, just like mine does when I lie." Cosima walks over to Sarah and ruffles her hair. "You're so not straight." Sarah smacks at Cosima's hand. "Look, I've never trusted women enough to try." Sarah blushes. "So, yeah, I'm a little curious." She admits. Cosima goes into deep thought for a minute.

"Do you trust me?" Cosima asks suddenly. "Do what?" Sarah yelps. "Holy doodle." Alison whispers to herself. "Do you trust me?" Cosima repeats. Sarah looks flustered and starts fidgeting with her glass. "Cos, what are you offering?" Sarah asks. Cosima sits next to Sarah and puts her hand on her knee. "Don't tell me you havent thought about it." Cosima whispers. Sarah takes a deep breath in and shakes her head. "Nope." Her upper lip twitches. "Liar." Cosima husks out. Sarah gulps as Cosima leans in closer and connects her lips to Sarah's neck. Cosima places light open mouthed kisses on Sarah's neck, making her head tilt and a gasp to fall out of her mouth.

"You want it, don't you Sarah?" Cosima asks as she pulls away. Sarah looks in Cosima's eyes and sighs. Nodding her head, Sarah finally relents. "Yes." She whispers. Cosima smirks and looks at Alison, who is watching intently with dark eyes. "You mind, Alison?" In response, Alison shakes her head. "Go ahead." Sarah trembles slightly as Cosima looks back at her. "You can trust me." Cosima assures as she leans in and connects their lips. Sarah lets out a small whimper as Cosima tangles her hand in Sarah's hair, tugging her closer. Cosima smirks against Sarah's lips as Sarah scoots closer to her on the couch. Sarah lets her mind run wild as Cosima kisses her. Sarah has always been curious and has thought about Cosima this way many times. Never in her life, however, did she think this would actually happen. So when Cosima forces her tongue into Sarah's mouth, Sarah cant help the moan she releases.

Cosima swirls her tongue against Sarah's then pulls back, biting Sarah's lip lightly. "It's hot in here." Sarah complains. "I know a solution." Cosima grins reaching her the bottom of Sarah's black tank top. Sarah lips her arms as Cosima tears the shirt off of Sarah's body. "Lay back." Cosima lightly pushes on Sarah's chest until she is flat on her back. Cosima straddles Sarah and reaches to take her own crop top off. Sarah's eyes darken even more as she takes in Cosima's toned body. Cosima strokes Sarah's sides, up and down, as she leans down to start kisses Sarah's neck again. "I wanna see something." Cosima mumbles against Sarah's skin. She moves her mouth to a spot behind Sarah's left ear that makes Sarah's whole body tremble. "We're the same." Cosima grins and reconnects her mouth to that spot, sucking the skin into her mouth, making Sarah arch her back and gasp underneath her.

"I didnt even know about that spot." Sarah groans as Cosima bites down, leaving a mark for all to see. "I'm sensitive there too." Alison comments from her spot in the armchair. Her legs are crossed tightly as she tries to remain composed during this show. "You have a lot to learn." Cosima chuckles. Sarah gasps as Cosima starts kissing down towards her chest, reaching behind her to unclip her bra. Cosima kisses between her breasts then starts moving towards the right one. "Cosima, I dont think you want to...ohhhh." A moan cuts her off mid sentence as Cosima latches onto her nipple. Cosima laughs against her and flicks her tongue over the hardened nub. "Cosima." Sarah groans. "If you keep on, I'll finish without you doing anything else." Cosima looks up at her with a smirk. "I know." She attaches her mouth to the opposite nub, watching as Sarah throws her head back and gasps for breath. Cosima lightly bites down on her nipple, and Sarah's hand shoots out to tangle in her dreads. Cosima sucks harshly, and Sarah's whole body trembles. "Cos, I'm gonna..." She trails off. "I know." Cosima comments.

Cosima continues playing with her breasts, switching from nipple to nipple, until Sarah is writhing underneath her. "Cos, I cant..." She moans again. "Just let it go Sarah." Cosima orders. "But you havent..." Cosima cuts her off. "I will. You can have more than one." Cosima tells her. "But I've never done that." Sarah gasps. Cosima sucks on one nipple and pinches the other and thats all it takes to send her spiraling. She arches her back with a loud moan and shakes all over, clutching tightly at Cosima's body. Cosima wraps her arms around Sarah and waits until her breathing returns to normal.

"You good?" Cosima asks after a few minutes. "Yeah." Sarah answers, her throat dry. "We can continue now then." Cosima smiles kissing down Sarah's stomach until she reaches the waist band of her pants. "Let's take these off." She whispers pulling the tight leather down Sarah's legs. Once they're down to Sarah's ankles she kicks them off and then does the same with her underwear. Sarah lays there naked and looks up at Cosima. "This isnt fair, I'm the only one naked." Sarah comments. Cosima stands up and unhook her bra, leaving Sarah gaping at her. Then she pulls her harem pants, and underwear down at the same time. "Better?" Cosima asks. Sarah just nods as she gawks over Cosima. "Good." Cosima smiles and settles herself inbetween Sarah's legs.

While looking up at Sarah, Cosima swipes one finger up Sarah's slit, smirking when she lifts up a glistening finger. "You're so wet Sarah." Cosima chuckles, making Sarah squirm as her breath hits her center. "I'm still not sure how this is supposed to be that great." Cosima just grins and leans down licking up towards her clit, lightly flicking it with her tongue. "Holy shite." Sarah groans. "You were saying?" Cosima laughs. "Just get on with it, yeah?" Sarah grunts. Cosima takes another lick, knocking all the breath out of Sarah. Finding her clit, Cosima sucks it into her mouth, making Sarah's legs tighten around her head and a long moan to come out of her mouth. Cosima finds a rhythm, sucking, licking, and biting around Sarah's center, watching her reactions. Sarah is restless. She clenches the fabric of the couch in her hands and throws her head back and forth. Her back arches and her lungs scream for air. Her legs tighten and release against Cosima's head as waves of pleasure hit her.

Sarah didn't know that she could feel this good, and she didn't think it could get any better until Cosima pushes two fingers inside of her, making her jaw drop and a small scream come out as Cosima starts moving them. Cosima focuses her mouth on Sarah's clit as she pushes her fingers in and out of her. Then Cosima starts swirling her fingers in her and Sarah's eyes slam shut. Sarah's hips start moving in time with Cosima's thrusts, easily finding the rhythm. "Cosima!" Sarah gasps out as the fingers in her curl, hitting her gspot with the perfect force. Cosima feels Sarah's walls start to tighten and she starts moving her fingers a little faster. "You're close." Cosima states. "Let it go." Sarah shakes her head. "I cant." She feels the tension in her stomach and the heat that flows throughout her body. "I need more." Sarah gasps. Cosima pulls out of her and then enters her with three fingers, moving them in and out hard.

Sarah's moans turn into high pitched whimpers as she feels herself get closer and closer to the edge. "Oh bloody hell." She practically yells when Cosima bites down on her clit. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." She trails off. "Oh God!" She moans. "Cosima!" She starts screaming as she is thrown off the edge. Her vision goes black and her whole body shakes as she claws at anything she can reach, trying to find something to ground her. She feels the tension in her stomach release and before she knows it, clear liquid starts squirting from her body. Her head spins and she clutches onto Cosima, pulling her up so she can wrap her arms around her and bite down onto her shoulder.

It only last for a few seconds, but it feels like a lifetime until Sarah's vision comes back and she can start to calm her breathing. "Holy shit, Cosima." She breaths out. "Did I just?" She pauses. "Yep." Cosima grins. "I told you. You just needed better sex." Alison comments, her pupils dilated from the show. "How do you do that?" Sarah asks. "I've had practice." Cosima says smugly. "Plus, your body reacts to the same thing mine does." Sarah chuckles, and pulls Cosima to lay down on top of her. "I'm never having sex with a man again." Sarah jokes. Cosima starts laughing, along with Alison, then they all freeze as Felix jerks open the door to the loft.

"I've been standing out there for a while." Felix crosses his arms. "Really Sarah? On the couch?" He looks at Cosima who is quickly throwing her clothes back on. "And Cosima..." She looks up at him alarmed. "You must be really good if she was screaming like that. Kudos." Felix lightly claps his hands together. "Fe!" Sarah groans. "Shut up." Felix just laughs. "Clean your juices off of my couch!" He yells as he walks into the bathroom.

"Well that was embarrassing."


End file.
